You deserve that
by Naeskar Greaves
Summary: A story set on the Scott Pilgrim universe!, in another time and another place. Oriel, a damn loafer and jealous dude is ready for marrying his girlfriend. But in the moment that the ceremony gets public he is besieged in a fight for his survival, when his bride exes and the faults of the past haunts them. Action, love, drama, level ups and explosions!. / [Traducted from Spanish]
1. Prologue : Looking back

Prologue : Looking back

The cofee´s escence extracted directly from the grain filled the room with a sweet, but bitter aroma. That night was special, specially monotonous. That´s why he did something he hadn´t done in a a lot of time...

The connected to Facebook.

The bunch of publications, messages and solicitudes of friendship attacked im in an almost merciless way. That kind of thins happens when you didn´t connect in a lot of, time.

He tried to search on the chat someone with whom he could manage a good conversation, but he only found people who he didn´t remembered why the hell he added them on the first time... and certain members of his family that he wanted to avoid at all cost.

After five long minutes of procanistation he received a message, from a person who he really cared about... or at least,had cared about.

" Hello, I know we haven´t talked in a lot of time, and that the things didin´t how it should have, but for my you keep being a very important person. I know that surely you don´t want to see me, that im a pest, a wretch, or even a loose who break your heart. But nothing of that matters anymore, i want to leave behind the past, and for that reason i want you to come to my wedding on april 27 in Coquimbo, in the church where your uncles married. It´s very important for me that you were present, that you see how i´ve striffed forward and achieve changing myself. I wont lie to you, im not happy, but this is the life that i´ve constructed with my own hands, I decided this. And I need you for supporting me.

Always yours: Anais"

A strange feeling seared through his heart, it was true that he was trained in the identification of emotions, but all that training and knowledge were totally useless in that moment. Because in that little patch of present, he didn´t need to understand... he needed to decide.

A little nervous he marked a number on his cellphone, and waited for the answer.

" Yes, hello good night, im very sorry for bothering you at this hour, but tomorrow we can´t see each other, I have to travel to a wedding in Coquimbo... Yes... im very sorry... thank you very much, goodbye, nice dreams."

*Pip*

He turned off the laptop and arranged the few elegant clothes that he had for tomorrow.

Knowing that woman , it would be a very troublesome event and transcendental for thar humble and practically forgotten church.

"Shit is gonna happen"-He said to himself meanwhile he meditated for a couple of seconds - " But she deserves that"


	2. Farewell to the wings: Road bumps

Farewell to the wings. : Road bumps

Oriel was a guy, at the time, 22 years old, he hadn´t great passions on his life... well, he was a goddamn useless dude without any remarkably skill or perk. Very deeply beneath his heart , he felt lucky having found a girlfriend that understand him, but, mainly , who ...well, endured him.

The city streets seemed to run through the windshield, he was a little sleepy and the stains of his bachelor party´s lipstick remained on his neck. Of all his friends he was the most sober, and, in that logic, the most capacitated for drive each one of those dudes to their homes.

Fortunately only one remained, Gabriel was his name, he was a simple dude, a little weird and a bit practical, who just in that moment waked up from his ethylic coma, after puking outside the car' window... for fifth time in a row.

-The fact that you still have so much shit to puke on the road amazes me.-The driver said trying to joke a little. He relaxed a little his gaze 1when they were on the outskirts of the city, and the traffic became practically, preexistent.

-Genetics, don´t mind me-The passenger said meanwhile he cleaned his mouth with a silk handkerchief which he carried in the superior pocket of his smoking, watching him for a moment carefully- So much lights and smokes for your´s wing´s funeral...-He raised his hand out of the window and the remains of the trash fled behind the car by the winds influence. He drop the kerchief.

-Do you even realize that something like 500 caterpies died for that freaking handkerchief?

-Do you even realize that that puke was composed of 20 birds that eated like 100 caterpies each one of them?... I call that...Collateral Da... DAMN!

ORIEL D...!

PUM!

Before he could even finish his sentence, they felt a great hit on the windshield, they listened how a black bulk rolled in the upper part of the car, and fell loudly to the ground.

Looking through the rear-view mirror, at the same time he pushed the breaks abruptly, he only could see a dust cloud, five meters behind them.

Holy shit dude!-Shouted the genetically favored one – You wasted a quaker!

They opened the doors and they run to the budge.

In front of them they had a elder man wearing a Montgomery, they didn´t knew who the hell he was, bur Oriel felt a mix of insta-fear and hate for that person, And that... thinking about it for a second, was contradictory, when he moments ago almost (maybe) killed the poor guy...

OH SHIT!-Screamed Gabriel.

For a second he didn't know what triggered his friend surprise, but when he saw the fingers of the elder man clenching slowly on his calf... he felt a great dread. And it wasn´t by the unexpected signals of life on the old guy, it was because he could see, for a fraction of second, how something lurked and twisted underneath the Montgomery... with chaotic and disgusting movements... like a living thing was preparing for attack...

*CRACK *

The crimson fluid fled everywhere, tainting the ground and his smoking of red, his legs had become a dripping and repulsive rag. The face of his companion had drops of that liquid sliding through his visage... with a smile that bordered a diabolical smirk he tasted his lips... drinking almost with mesmerizing pleasure that bloody elixir...

Oriel lost his notion of reality for an moment, more surprised by his friends actions than his particular situation...-Gabriel... why in the world...

His hand almost soaked on that liquid dropped a thread of the same, making a little pond in the now, dark ground.

YOU BREAK A FREAKING WINE IN THE OLD GEEZER HEAD!

- Ohm... well-He was still crouched with the bottle on his mouth- I'm sorry, it was a reflex.-He said suckling his fingers.-What?, dude that bastard was all psycho!, and you can´t waste a great wine just like that-Answered when he looked the mad gaze of his friend, when he was scrapping the last drops.

-You don´t realize you douchebag!,I'm already at broke with this fucking ring and with the freaking complaint from the old bastard i jus screwed myself!-He shouted desperate.

PUM

The point of Gabriel´s shoes just hitted the side of the old dude´s head, whom moments ago moved a little flinch.

-GODDAMIT!-He shouted bringing his hand to his face.

-Dude I swear!, the bastard just moved!, and just chill out!, with that kick he´s not going to remember a lot, and if the does, they aren't going to listen him. God bless Chile! - He crouched and wringed the lower piece of Oriel´s pants, with were dripping with red wine.-Now let's go you must ready yourself, you are going to marry after all.

-And leaving this old man here?

-Oriel, I, have faith on humanity, and i´m sure that some good Samaritan will aid him, is there a greater form of fellow trust, than leaving the deprived in hands of a strangers?-He picked his friend from his arm, and pushed him into the drivers seat, closing the door loudly.

-That´s bullshit man!-He shouted.

-Shut up Lezlie, you are drunk, and me too. You know how stupid are the drunks discussions, they have no sense. Now drive, or pay your damn commitment.

-...Meh.-He twisted the keys and pushed the accelerator.-But... where the hell you picked that bottle?

-That, my dear friend, has a very special name, Genetics. And a much more interesting explanation... and that is... Moebius Physics.

-The hell?... i didn´t get it.

-Exactly.-He smiled. The old guy was now a dot on the road.


	3. Farewell to the wings : Territory

Farewell to the wings : Territory

It was a plain odyssey choosing alone her wedding dress. For some reason she couldn´t maintian female friends for a lot of time, and her male friends ... just destroyed by her boyfriend... or just disappeared from the map.

It was for that reason that she felt somewhat disappointed then she saw herself at the mirror. She saw a skinny girl, whom physical attractiveness wasn´t really a big deal, it appeared attractive to the most of men, and disprecfull for the most of the women.

She considered herself catholic, and her dream ever was to marry by the church, a dream that crawled since childhood. She wanted to marry and then, in the arms of her husband going directly to the honeymoon were they´ll love wildly until either of them pass out. Or at least, that´s what she wanted.

Having so close her own weeding, felling of regret and insecurity roamed through her simple mind. having had the chance of marry a few years before, but because she felt a visceral fear she canceled the wedding at the last minute. Running on the arms of the person whom she really loved... only to be rejected, in such a cold and courteous way, that years later her pride couldn´t heal.

Once she kept the dress for her travel in her boyfriend portfolio, she prepared to leave by the door. She turned the doorknob, releases a long sigh, touched the keys in her pocket, the cellphone in the but, and opened the door.

- Do you respond to the name of " Anaís"?

Said to her a somewhat little woman standing in front of her door, she has black hair, slightly long , a rigid posture and an arrogant face quite annoying, she worn ballistic lents whom protected her cold and invisible eyes.

More from surprise than courtesy she answered – Sometimes...

-Perfect, it just a matter of territory, please don´t get it wrong...

The door closing abruptly centimeters afar from her face didn´t let her to finish her phrase.

Shocked in dismay for a few seconds she just looked at the door from the corridor, being incapable of believing such boldness... she stepped forward, lifting slowly her right leg, and with a quick knee movement the wood exploded launching itself inside like shrapnel the remaining door bits inside the apartment.

She searched swiftly around that rat nest for some detail that denounced her, but only found a light essence of cheap cologne, a scent that happily dissipated at each second, thanks to the open windows... opened by the sharp shrapnel that teared apart the curtains and shattered the windows.

The apartment had a first room wich functioned has a of a dinning room, living and garden, garden because there were certain plants carefully abandoned in strategic points.

There were another two doors, one of them lead to a bathroom and the other to a bedroom with one worn bed. She couldn´t use felt a certain level of repudation by the whirlwind of implications that the little niche generated, a repudiation so big that the now mechanical action of throwing grenades to such closed hiding spots were surrounded of certain pleasure.

The grenades exploded almost at contact engulfing in flames such filthy rooms, incinerating the little objects of little price that were tossed everywhere

She was used to that kind of Orchestated destruction, she was instructed to cause immense damage with the least collateral damage possible, she was trained in the art of combat and endurance. Not like the childs who Fighted for fun or petty sentimentalism, she was a professional. And she was freaking good.

Without even moving an inch she saw of a cloud of debris, guarding inside them her prey, whom quickly standing up jumped towards her with homicidal intention, imbued in rage like those street animals throughout all that chaos, almost, heroical, like a martyr...

But for the aggressor was more like the gesture of a salmon jumping directly to the death´s gullet.

The claws of the home mistress buried deeply in her cloths, enough for pushing her, making that one of her feet lifted from the ground. She shifted the weight to one leg, and turned with her attackers momentum... throwing her to the ground of her now practically destroyed apartment, the debris and the shatter remains pierced throughout her back.

Anaís rolled painfully to a side, while she grabbed strongly to the portfolio.

The invader smiled slightly at the scene, it were much more complicated than she first thought, the original plan, was opening the door, and stabbing a saber trough her chest... but at the end she spent two grenades for advancing to that point.

-It will be quick. - She said with a shadow of pleasure, she lifted her leg in a 80° and moved it forcibly like a hammer.

She blocked with the portfolio the kick, knowing that was useless, but that wasn´t a problem... the transgressor wasn´t the only one with special training...

JANO!-Shouted the bride in the moment when the porfolio´s leather and the assasint´s foot touched.

(...)

Shocked the hitman found herself dropped on the ground, on the same position that her victim, with an extended leg, in the same pose that she had seconds ago. In front of her the great bitch was holding the briefcase, and with a triumphal gesture getting the best of her astonishment, hitted her chin with the leather portfolio.

-Suffer bitch!-She shouted just before jumping by the window, while showing her middle finger.

She needed a couple of seconds for processing the information, somehow they switched places... but that wasn´t the most relevant... it was the woman jumping by the window of her own home without apparent reason, when she could easily finish her.

But in that moment she knew, she was sitting over her jacket, a jacket that had blunt babblings, that babbling that you see in those japanese toons about magic, that whom supposedly did thing that the church of the past burned the hell out of the practitioners...

In that moment she realized. When that guy talked her so kindly of the " Lil witch", he didn't said that because she was a bitch over salvation, it wa because... something of witch had the great whore.

She tied the dots to late...

(...)

* BOOM *

From the street, two floors under it, still suffering a little for the fall, she saw how a great ball of fire leaved her previously apartment, dropping bits that moments before were her possessions over all the street, leaving behind team a swift smoketail

-Well... it had a seccure.- She said trying to lie herself.

She woudl´t wait to see if that damned girl was still breathing, and more importantly, she wouldn't wait the police with their millions of questions, yes they were inneficent, bur an appartement exploding two times in two minutes didn´t get unnoticed for anyone.


End file.
